Permanent magnetic rotors usually include a rotary shaft and permanent magnets fixed to the rotary shaft. The permanent magnet may be an annular magnet having a plurality of magnetic poles arranged in a circumferential direction. The permanent magnet may also include a plurality of separate arc magnets. The annular magnet usually has a high cost. For some applications such as the drain pump for dishwashers, the motor is usually required to produce low vibration.